REALIDAD? No lo entiendo
by xx-gatita
Summary: No soy buena explicando pero ahí va... Naruto y Sasukese separan por un malentendido. Con una familia por parte de ambos, en donde ellos no pueden verse nunca más, su amor puede proliferar? XD Pesimmo Summary, solo denle una oportunidad plis! ;3 Puede que le guste! D: ;3 Por otro lado hay ingreso de otros personajes de diferentes mangas! XD :3
1. Chapter 1

**Aclarando: Los pensmaientos estan en cursiva y lo demás en normal.. .-. XD Espero q les guste! *w***

 **DE NUEVO (POV. N.U.)**

¿Quién soy? Nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, heredero de las empresas Namikaze. En estos momentos me encuentro sentado al borde de un acantilado y NO, no me quiero suicidar, solo lo hago por la fresca brisa. Suspiro mientras miro al cielo ponerse de mi lado; es decir, encapotado de nubes grises. _¿Por qué todo tuvo que suceder de esta forma?_ Miro por milésima vez, el hermoso mar que tengo bajo mis pies. _Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si no nos hubiéramos conocido… si él me hubiese dicho lo que realmente sentía y no fingir que le importaba_. Muerdo mi labio mientras sacudo mi cabeza para ambos lados. _Pero ahora tengo treinta años y ya no puedo arrepentirme de nada, ¿verdad?_

— Naruto…

Volteo ante la inconfundible voz de mi "amada" esposa. _Si tú no me hubieras engañado esa vez, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos_. Suspiro mientras entiendo la indirecta de Hinata y me levanto. _No es como si nos hubiésemos casado porque queríamos, nos casamos porque era lo correcto. Nuestros padres nos habían comprometido cuando apenas nacimos… una boda arreglada_.

— Es hora de regresar, Boruto y Himawari nos están esperando.

Habla mientras me dedica una de sus angelicales sonrisas. _No te odio, pero no te amo y eso es algo que nunca se podrá cambiar, por más veces que lo intente_. Asiento mientras me toma de la mano y (por cortesía) correspondo su agarre. _Me pregunto… si nos encontráramos ahora, ¿qué expresión pondrías?_ Sonrío mientras miro por última vez el cielo. _¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas?_

— ¿Qué piensas?

La miro dubitativo. _¿En verdad quieres saber? Lo dudo mucho_. Niego con la cabeza y sigo caminando mientras deshago el agarre sin que se dé cuenta. _Hoy en día, solo tengo cabeza para los negocios, sin eso yo… yo estaría realmente_ perdido. El chofer abre la puerta de mi limosina Ford LTD y entro junto con Hinata. _Es lo único que me ayuda a calmarme cuando pienso en él… el trabajo_.

— Ayer fui a hablar con Ino, ella me contó que Sai le había…

Comienza a hablar mientras la miro con una sonrisa, como si le estuviese prestando atención. _Si él nunca me hubiese visto la cara de tonto, si él nunca me hubiese engañado con Karin, si él nunca hubiese embarazado a mi mejor amiga, si él nunca hubiese estado en mi vida… si todo eso hubiese pasado, yo sería feliz. Pero no puedo alterar el pasado o cambiarlo_ (ni con toda la plata del mundo). Muerdo mi labio, aun manteniendo mi risa para ella. _¡Lo odio! Si algún día tuviese la oportunidad de verlo, le devolvería el golpe de la última vez_. Sigo fingiendo escucharla. _Pero… lo que realmente me duele, es saber que él puede ser feliz mientras que yo me estoy pudriendo en estos horribles sentimientos_. Ladeo la mirada por unos segundos para volver a mirarla.

— …y así pasó, ¿lo puedes creer?

Asiento sin saber lo que habla mientras ella me sonríe. _No quiero pensar más tiempo en eso… además, sé que esto te afecta, Hinata_. Prendo el aire acondicionado y me apego más a mi esposa para recostarme en sus piernas sin pedir permiso (privilegio de esposo).

— Sabes que Ino siempre hace locuras. Levántame cuando lleguemos, por favor. No he dormido en toda la noche por la junta de ayer.

Cierro los ojos y me acomodo en ella. En estos momentos tiene puesto un vestido de color media noche hecho por Alexander McQueen1 que le asienta como anillo al dedo y yo un traje a juego hecho por Kiton (K-50)2. _No he dormido nada durante treinta horas seguidas, ya no puedo más…_ Pienso para dejarme guiar por el sueño y acomodarme -por última vez- en las piernas de Hinata.

 _Desde que tengo memoria, él ha estado conmigo, llevándose mi "primera vez" en todos los aspectos. Era la persona más cercana a una familia que tenía… después de lo que le sucedió a mis padres. Él juró quedarse a mi lado y nunca traicionarme, para que jamás vuelva a estar solo; sin embargo, me mintió. Nunca le gusté y para hacérmelo saber, se metió con mi prima y se quedó con mi mejor amiga. Eso es algo que no se lo perdonaré, él me traicionó. La persona que pensé jamás lo haría, lo hizo. ¡Lo odio! ¡Y odio, aún más, el hecho de que aún sigo sintiendo algo por él! Pero ya no más, ya no más al niño tonto que le permitía hacer todo. Ahora ese chiquillo tiene 30 y una familia en donde él no figura._

 _Todo comenzó ese día. El día en que me di cuenta que él era un mentiroso. Me había levantado temprano porque el 20 de Diciembre, era el último día de clases en la Universidad y nosotros, con diecinueve años, estábamos en nuestro sexto ciclo._

 _Ambos estudiábamos la misma carrera -negocios internacionales- y teníamos las mismas clases en los mismos horarios; además, ocupábamos el primer y segundo puesto a nivel general; es decir, la combinación perfecta..._

 _Faltaba tan solo cinco días para cumplir nuestro onceavo aniversario. Y me tuve que topar con mi prima, Karin. Si no le hubiese preguntado en ese momento… si no la hubiese visto llorar. Yo hubiese seguido ciego ante Sasuke y lo hubiese esperado toda la vida de ser necesario. No me hubiese importado oponerme a la decisión tomada por mis padres y por mi abuelo, lo hubiese elegido por encima de mi apellido… de mi familia…_

 _Engañado por él, timado ante sus palabras. ¡Que estúpido fui!_

— ¿Karin?

Pregunto al ver a mi prima llorar en la puerta de la universidad. _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ Intento tocarla pero su mano bota la mía y clava una mirada gélida en mí. _¿Qué?_ Arrugo el ceño al no entender qué es lo que pasa.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú lo ocasionaste!

— ¿Ocasionar? Karin, cálmate. No entiendo lo que…

— ¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Sasuke se va a ir y todo por ti!

— ¡No mientas!

Alzo la voz frunciendo el ceño. _Esto debe de ser un truco de Karin._ Siempre que puede me intenta poner en contra de Sasuke. _¡¿Por qué intentas engaña…?!_ Dejo de pensar al ver que me fulmina con la mirada, una clara muestra de que dice la verdad. _No puede ser. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Sasuke nunca ha roto sus promesas! ¡Incluso cuando se enferma!_

— No bromees…

Hablo en un susurro. _¿Sasuke se va? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?..._ Millones de preguntas comienzan a aglomerarse en mi mente mientras mis piernas pierden el equilibrio. _Es mentira, ¿no? ¡Esto tiene que ser una estúpida broma! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Sasuke no me puede dejar!_ Miro al piso mientras recuerdo las múltiples veces que él me prometió quedarse a mi lado.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Sasuke… mi Sasuke se irá por ti! ¡Se irá a donde su hermano! ¡Hoy día me lo confirmó Suigetsu! ¡Entró en la dirección sin que se dieran cuenta! ¡Hasta Juugo lo sabe! ¡Y Todo por ti!

 _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_ Me tapo los oídos mientras ella sigue gritando haciéndonos el centro de todos los que caminan por ahí, que comienzan a detenerse y nos miran como si se tratase de un show. ¡ _Eso es mentira! ¡Sasuke no haría algo así! ¡Sasuke no me dejará solo!_

— ¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué naciste?! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieses sido mi primo! ¡Sasuke solo se juntaba contigo por culpa! ¡Él se sentía culpable por no haberte protegido ese día!

Abro los ojos mientras bajo mis manos ante lo que menciona Karin. _¿Esa vez?_ Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras niego y siento como la ira comienza a tomar control de mi cuerpo. _¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Sasuke no siente pena de mí! ¡Él me ama…!_ Presiono mis puños para no golpearla en ese instante y por no poder decirle lo que surca por mi mente.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa Naruto! ¡Tú naciste para alejar al mundo de Sasuk…!

— ¡Cállate de una vez!

Grito mientras golpeo la pared y ella se queda estática en su sitio, al igual que las personas que nos estaban mirando. _No te lo creeré Karin, nunca te creeré eso_. La fulmino con la mirada -una manía que obtuve al parar tanto tiempo con Sasuke- y vuelvo a hablar con la voz más dura y fría que puedo tener.

— No hables de algo que es más grande que tú. No te lo perdonaré aunque seas mi prima.

— Y yo nunca te perdonaré esto.

Me enseña su celular y una foto en donde están los papeles de Sasuke. _¿Qué?_ La ira se desvanece en un segundo y tomo el objeto rojo entre mis manos. _¿Una carta de traslado?_ Siento como la fuerza de mis manos comienza a desvanecerse. _Universidad de Harvard, departamento de Economía…_ Bajo la vista hasta la letras grandes en rojo. _Aceptado. ¿Eh?_ Siento como las lágrimas comienzan a aglomerarse en mi cabeza y la mano de mi prima me quita el teléfono táctil. _¿Qué?_ Mi mente se queda en blanco.

— Te odio.

Sentencia mientras se aleja limpiando sus lágrimas. _Esto no puede ser verdad, debe de haber un error_. Marco el número de Sasuke sin pensarlo. _¡Cómo puede cambiar todo de un día para otro! ¡Ayer fuimos a esa fiesta juntos! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!_ La casilla de voz me contesta y vuelvo a marcarle. _¡Contesta! ¡Responde!_ Pero la voz inconfundible de la operadora es lo único que obtengo. _¡No!_ Pienso mientras marco el número de Itachi. _¡Responde por favor, responde!_ Pienso al escuchar el segundo pitillo del celular.

— ¿Sí?

— Itachi, soy yo. Disculpa por llamarte a esta hora.

— No te preocupes, me quedé haciendo unos papeles así que no hay problema. Entonces, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

— Es sobre Sasuke.

— ¿Y qué hizo el tonto de mi hermano menor esta vez?

—U-un viaje a Estados Unidos.

Intento hablar lo más calmado posible para que Itachi no se dé cuenta de que estoy al borde del llanto. _Dime que no es cierto… que hay un malentendido_. Él me conoce muy bien ya que nuestras madres eran mejores amigas, de ahí el hecho de que conozca a Sasuke desde bebés. Se podría decir que yo también lo veo como un hermano mayor.

— ¿Su traslado? Pensé que ya te lo había contado. Ayer me llamó para confirmar que aceptaba la propuesta de nuestro padre. Si no me equivoco en estos momentos debería de estar en el aeropuerto para… ¿Naruto?

— Ya… ya veo.

Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por mis mejillas sin que pueda detenerlas y una fuerte pulsación aparece en mi corazón. _Duele_. Cuelgo sin decir nada y meto mi teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de mi jean. _¿Me mentiste?_ Mi celular comienza a sonar con el ringtone de Omae Dattanda, la música que le puse a Itachi. _No, no puede ser verdad. Debe de haber una explicación_. Ignoro el ruido y comienzo a correr. _¡Algo ha de haber sucedido! Tal vez su padre lo obligó; es decir, siempre quiso que fuera a los Estados Unidos, o tal vez fue su madre, con la excusa de tenerlo más cerca_. Muerdo mi labio inferior al tener tantas variables y comienzo a limpiarme el rostro con el dorso de mi brazo derecho _. No debo de ser tan pesimista_. Abro la puerta de mi Maybach Exelero, el regalo por mi décimo-octavo cumpleaños por parte de mi abuelo Jiraiya. _Él nunca me traicionaría, eso lo sé_. Me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y acomodo el retrovisor para acelerar a fondo. _Él me dirá la razón; además, con un simple "espérame" lo haré con gusto, porque sé que nunca me traicionarías a pesar de estar en diferentes continentes_. Freno en seco al ver que la luz del semáforo cambia a rojo. _Pero aun así la angustia perdura. Yo sé que nunca me engañarás. ¡Lo sé! ¡¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por Karin? ¡Hasta Itachi lo sa…! ¡Cierto! ¡Itachi!_ Me toco el pantalón, pero no encuentro nada. _¿Mi celular?_ Comienzo a rebuscarlo en toda mi ropa, incluso en el suelo, pero no hay nada. _¡Demonios! ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba!_ Golpeo el timón con mis puños, haciendo que el ruido del claxon suene sin querer. _¿Acaso me podría ir peor? Primero Sasuke, ahora mi celular…_ Muerdo mi labio mientras acelero al ver que la luz cambia. _Me debes muchas explicaciones Sasuke, no sacaré conclusiones apresuradas hasta escuchar tus razones_.

 _No puedo creer que el Sasuke que muchas veces me dijo: "te amo" me vaya a traicionar de esta manera. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría. No es de esa clase de personas que miente para salirse con las suyas, lo sé muy bien, pero esta inquietud es más grande que yo y el temor de perder lo único que me importa en estos momentos me hace dudar. No obstante, una voz en mi cabeza, me hace no perder las esperanzas y pensar que todo esto solo es una confusión. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad? No puedo pensar mal de la persona que amo, ¿no?..._

Llego al aeropuerto y freno en seco al mirar la cola de autos que están entrando. No tengo tiempo de aparcar el coche. Retrocedo lo suficiente como para estacionarme en los aparcamientos en línea. _¡Tengo que llegar antes de que abordes!_ Me quito el cinturón y salgo del carro mientras pongo la alarma de seguridad que está en mi llavero y comienzo a correr. _Sé que me pueden robar, pero en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa_. Acelero hasta lo último que dan mis piernas. _¡No te puedes ir sin decirme la razón! ¡SASUKE!_

 _No me puedo quedar solo de nuevo… ya no lo soportaría. Si tú me fallas, la vida ya no tendría sentido. No quiero volver a pensar en lo que me pasó… no quiero cerrar los ojos y recordar esas desgarradoras escenas… no quiero que nadie más sepa que le temo a la obscuridad… ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES!_

Esquivo a las personas que salen y entran al área de viajes internacionales. _¡No te puedes ir así! ¡Me lo prometiste!_ Subo las escaleras eléctricas corriendo para llegar al segundo piso en donde se ingresa a la sala de espera y abordaje. _¡No me dejes! ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Por favor!_ Aumento la velocidad. _Ese día, cuando comenzamos a salir, tú me prometiste que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca me ibas a dejar solo. ¡Tú juraste que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre!_ Me detengo al ver una cabellera azabache que reconocería a kilómetros. _¡Lo prometiste…!_

— ¡Sasuke!

Grito deteniéndome para tomar aire al ver que voltea. _Ya estoy aquí_. Pienso mientras la fuerza vuelve a mí y corro para lanzarme a abrazarlo haciendo que todo el mundo nos mirase. _¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Ellos no son nada comparados con Sasuke!_ Dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo con las lágrimas saliendo.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Qué no te iras con tu hermano! ¡Qué no iras a Estados Unid…!

Abro los ojos de par en par ante el repentino golpe en mi pómulo derecho. _¿Qué?_ Observo como su mirada cambia a una de ira. _¿Pero qué está pasando?_ Logro taparme el rostro antes de recibir su patada que iba directamente a ese lugar. _¿Sasuke?_ Un temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo y veo como forma esa sonrisa llena de odio que conocía bien, pero que nunca me la había dirigido a mí.

— Crees que soy un estúpido, ¿eh?

— No entien…

— No trates de defenderte, Naruto. Lo sé todo.

Arrugo el ceño al no comprender lo que dice. _¿Todo? ¿De qué está hablando?_ Niego con la cabeza mientras me protejo la cara y el estómago por el nuevo golpe que me quiere propinar, pero antes de que me haga algo, una carcajada comienza a resonar por todo el lugar haciendo que enfoque mi vista en ese rostro que tantas veces había besado.

— …

Intento hablar, pero no sale nada de mis labios. _¿Por qué?_ Voltea dejándome en el suelo. _¿Por qué?_ Mi vista comienza a hacerse borrosa y con ella, siento como mi corazón comienza a romperse. _¿Por qué?_ Miro hacia el suelo y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir como si de un río se tratase. _¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No te hice nada!_ Me incorporo con la ayuda de un chico de cabello celeste claro y ojos del mismo color.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ignoro su pregunta mientras alzo mi mano derecha en dirección a Sasuke. _¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_ Las lágrimas siguen recorriendo mi mejilla mientras el chico comienza a sacudirme algo asustado. _No… no quiero volver a estar solo_. Me tomo de la cabeza -con mis dos manos- al escuchar el ruido de disparos. _¡SASUKE!_

— ¡Kagami…!

Es lo último que escucho antes de que todo se vuelva negro y regrese diez años en el pasado. El día cuando mis padres murieron frente a mis ojos.

Observo como el cuerpo de mi padre choca contra el suelo al recibir un balazo en la cabeza intentando proteger a mi madre y a mí. _¡Papá!_ Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos al sentir el miedo invadiendo mi cuerpo. Mi mamá aprovecha el momento para esconderme en el ropero y un nuevo disparo se escucha. _¡Mamá!_ Me tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras el llanto fluye con total libertad. Abren la puerta del ropero, dejando a la vista a una persona con máscara de hockey color blanca al igual que su terno3 y cabello rubio.

— ¡Ayud…!

Intento gritar pero un puñetazo en medio de la cara hace que me calle y comienza a sentir la sangre fluyendo por mi nariz. _Duele_. Pienso mientras intento detener la sangre, pero su brazo me jala hacia afuera, haciendo que salga de mi escondite y quede atónito ante el cuerpo descuartizado de mi madre y el de mi padre. _¡No puede ser!_ Pienso mientras corro en su dirección, pero un jalón en mi cabello me detiene en seco, haciendo que me toque la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Susurra el señor en mi oído izquierdo mientras me amordaza (poniéndome su corbata en la boca) y me empuja sobre la cama de un solo golpe. _¡No! ¡No!_ Me amarra fácilmente a la cama de pies y manos y veo, por el rabillo del ojo, diferentes tipos de cuchillos y objetos punzocortantes. _¡No quiero esto! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_ Comienzo a removerme sin éxito. _¡No quiero!_ Me quita la camisa de un solo jalón. _¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!_ Intento gritar, pero un nuevo puñetazo me hace desistir.

— Veamos cuanto demora el conejito en gritar.

Saca un alicate y lo acerca lentamente a mi mano derecha, para posicionarla en mi dedo índice y jalar la uña. _¡AH!_ Grito en mi mente al no poder hacerlo en la vida real y comenzar a sentir el fuerte dolor. _¡No! ¡Que alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡Abuelo! ¡SASUKE!_ Pienso mientras hace lo mismo con mi dedo anular. Cierro los ojos intentando desvanecer el dolor. _¡AYUDA!_ Comienzo a patalear, pero dos puñetazos son suficientes para calmarme _. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?_ Siento como un objeto filudo se posa en mi estómago y sin previo aviso, me lo clava en el abdomen, haciendo que muerda con fuerza la corbata blanca con líneas medias rojas.

— Vamos pequeño conejo, llora todo lo que quieras. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. ¡Te tengo solo para mí!

Siento como su lengua comienza a succionar la sangre que sale del corte. _¡Por favor! ¡Detente!_ Pienso mientras aprieto más los ojos al sentir que muerde encima de la herida, haciendo que el fluido rojizo salga a borbotones. _¡Me duele!_ Las lágrimas comienzan a caer con mayor rapidez. De un solo movimiento, me baja los pantalones, haciendo que el temor se triplique y los latidos de mi corazón alcancen la velocidad máxima. _¡Quien sea…!_ Siento el filo helado de -lo que supongo es- un cuchillo y en un segundo, ya lo tengo clavado en el muslo derecho. _¡AH!_ Grito mentalmente al sentir como comienza escarbar más profundo en esta nueva herida. _¡No aguanto! ¡Solo mátame!_ Pienso al sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse. _Ya no quiero estar aquí_. Sentencio mientras me propina tres cortes más, dos en la izquierda y otro en la derecha. _¡Alguien…!_

— **Naruto…**

Abro los ojos al sentir que todo el dolor desaparece y me encuentro flotando encima de lo que parece ser agua. _¿En dónde estoy?_ Me incorporo hundiendo mis pies en el agua sin que estos se mojen. _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Pienso mientras miro en todas las direcciones y me encuentro con una especie de jaula sellada por un pergamino. _¿Qué es esto?_ Arrugo el ceño al no entender lo que está pasando.

— **¿No reconoces tu propio interior?**

 _¿Mi qué?_ Frunzo más el ceño mientras diviso una extraña sombra detrás de los barrotes. _¿Quién eres?_ Intento cogerlo, pero me detengo al recibir una descarga eléctrica de la celda. ¿Qué sucedió? Comienza a aparecer una especie de burbujas color naranja medio rojizo. _¿Quién es? ¿Me ha venido a ayudar?_ Una sonora sonrisa ronca resuena en el sitio mientras las burbujas toman forma de un zorro gigante.

— **Libérame del sello maldito.**

— ¿Cuál sello?

Pregunto mientras las burbujas me envuelven haciendo que alcance el extraño pergamino que esta encima de los barrotes. _¿Será malo…? No, me ha dicho que me va a ayudar_. Pienso mientras arranco el papel haciendo que las puertas se abran y las burbujas comiencen a desaparecer, dando paso a un chico muy parecido a mí, pero con ojos de color rojo, el cabello más largo, las marcas más profundas -las tres marcas en mis mejillas- y con colmillos que sobresalen ante su sonrisa zorruna; además, puedo apreciar nueve colas que juguetean por el aire, de arriba hacia abajo.

— **No temas, Naruto.**

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres una especie de ángel? Mi madre siempre me dijo que los niños teníamos ángeles que nos protegían.

Observo como abre los ojos de par en par y sonríe mientras resuena una fuerte carcajada que no va para nada acorde a su edad. _Aparenta tener mi misma edad, ocho años, ¿tendrá más…? ¿Lo ángeles tienen edades? Si es así, ¿cuándo será su cumpleaños? ¿El mismo día que el mío?_ Parpadeo ante las preguntas qué comienzan a aglomerarse en mi mente.

— **No soy un ángel, pero si lo quieres tomar por ese lado… soy quien te ayudó cuando tenías ocho.**

Arrugo el ceño por dos razones, la primera es que habla sin necesidad de abrir la boca y la segunda, al no entender lo que dice. _¿Cuándo tenía ocho? Pero hoy es mi octavo cumpleaños. A todo esto… ¡Mamá y papá están en peligro!_ Un incontrolable temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo, pero el ángel que tengo delante de mí, sonríe mientras chasquea los dedos transformando el obscuro lugar en uno lleno de luz.

— **Mientras esté aquí, nada malo te sucederá.**

Vuelve a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que un espejo aparezca frente mío y en mi reflejo, me veo mucho mayor. _¿Qué?_ Retrocedo sin querer, pero una fuerza me empuja hacia delante, en donde se encuentra mi reflejo. _¿Qué está pasan…?_

— **Es hora de que recuerdes, NA-RU-TO…**

El espejo se desvanece dejando paso al chico que, ahora, tiene la edad de mi reflejo, en donde me veo como alguien de treinta. _¿Qué está sucediendo en este lugar? ¿Acaso él no es un ángel enviado para protegerme?_ Arrugo el ceño mientras me toma del mentón y acerca su rostro a milímetros del mío. _No entiendo lo que está pasando_. Niego con la cabeza mientras lo empujo y comienzo a correr. _¿Por qué…?_ Aumento la velocidad. _Yo no lo conozco, pero algo me dice que sí… ¿de dónde?_ Cierro los ojos mientras aumento la velocidad, pero una piedra me hace tropezar y caigo de bruces al suelo. _¡Auch!_ Me quejo mientras me siento en este. _Yo… yo sé cómo te llamas. Tengo ese recuerdo en algún lado de mi memoria... Tú eres… Tu nombre es… su nombre es…_

— ¡KURAMA!

1: El mismo vestido que uso Sandra Bullock en la entrega de los Oscar 2014

2: Link de la ropa: /2013/06/08/los-trajes-para-caballeros-mas-caros-del-mundo/traje-kiton-k-50/

3: Se trata de Yakumo Oomori de T.G., más conocido como Jack.

Por si no entendieron algo! D: XD :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sigue con esto! ;3 espero q le siga gustando! XD

 **TE VEO (POV. S.U.)**

— Padre, ya es hora de irnos, iré a avisar a mamá.

Miro en dirección a mi hija. _¿Ir?_ Ruedo los ojos hasta clavarlos en el enorme reloj de péndulo color caoba que está en la sala. 8:40. _¿Ya es tan tarde?_ Me levanto mientras ella me imita y se dirige al segundo piso, en donde se encuentra Sakura. _Molesto_. Atino a pensar para caminar hacia la puerta principal. _Aunque no quiera ir, Sakura lo deseaba desde hace tiempo y convenció a Salada para que fuera_.

 _Si en algo se parece mi hija a mí, es en la forma de ser. Cuando tiene algo en mente hace hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. Al fin y al cabo, tiene la sangre de los Uchiha, y es la futura heredera de mi empresa… pero aun así, siempre sentiré que algo más me falta. No… no es algo, es alguien_. Chasqueo la lengua mientras el mayordomo principal me abre la puerta y me guía hasta mi Audi R8 Limo.

— Dile a mi espose e hija que se apresuren.

— Como diga, amo.

Contesta para salir en busca de las susodichas mientras el chofer me abre la puerta y entro. _No quiero ir, pero debo de hacerlo_. Miro el techo negro de la limosina mientras suspiro y saco mi celular. _Aun no puedo olvidarlo de todo_. Pienso al ver la foto que nos habíamos tomado cuando fue nuestra primera cita. _Aun no olvido que me engañaste…_ Vuelvo a chasquear la lengua mientras apago el aparato. _Pero creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo de niñerías y caprichos_. Arrugo el ceño mientras me acomodo en mi sitio. _Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, segundo heredero de las empresas Uchiha y un importante hombre de negocios. No me puedo dar el lujo de pensar en el pasado… debo enterrarlo_.

— Cariño, disculpa por la espera.

Ignoro lo que dice mientras entra y se sienta a mi lado derecho, haciendo que nuestra hija se sienta atrás. _¿Tanto por un vestido?_ La miro de reojo mientras muevo la mano para que el chofer comience a manejar. En estos momentos nos estamos dirigiendo a una reunión de promoción, por decirlo de esta forma.

— ¿Te gusta? Es un diseño de Thakoon NY4.

Vuelvo a ignorarla mientras aparto la vista en dirección a la ventana. _No puedo tolerarte, porque por más que te trato de esta forma, siempre terminas dedicándome una sonrisa y transigiendo mi forma de ser… es irritante_. Observo como el carro sale de la seguridad de las rejas negras de nuestra casa.

El punto de reunión será en el nuevo hotel de cinco estrellas: S.A.5 que se inauguró en Octubre del año pasado por la empresa Hyuuga.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos padre? Tengo una exposición para el lunes y no quiero faltar o fallar por no haber estudiado lo suficiente.

— Salada… intenta divertirte un poco. Siempre eres muy estricta cuando se trata de estudios; es decir, sé que no está mal, pero aún eres joven. Deberías de…

— Déjala. Se está preocupando por su futuro, me parece bien.

Hablo haciendo que Sakura asienta. _Demasiada sumisa_. Ladeo la mirada para observar el paisaje. _¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_ Miro las gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caer en el vidrio. _No puedo evitar pensar en ti_. Apoyo mi brazo en la puerta para recargar mi mentón en esta. _Aún recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos…_

 _Todo comenzó en tercero de primaria, para ese tiempo ya tenía este carácter que hacía que todos se alejaran de mí, aunque eso no me importaba mientras tuviera a Naruto. A los siete años, entendí que me había enamorado de él. De mi mejor amigo… no supe como tomarlo en ese entonces, aún era inmaduro y pensaba que dos hombres no podían estar juntos. Por un tiempo pensé que estaba loco y que necesitaba ir a terapias, pero todo cambió cuando eso pasó…_

— ¡¿Qué?!

Abro los ojos ante lo que acabo de escuchar. _Esto no puede ser verdad… hace solo tres horas estuve en su casa, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso en tan poco tiempo?_ Salgo corriendo en dirección al hospital. _¡¿Quién pudo ser capaz de hacerle algo así?!_ Pienso mientras acelero el paso, pero la nieve que comienza a caer con mayor fuerza, me inhabilita de correr como siempre hago. _¡Naruto!_ Incremento la velocidad hasta lo último que puedo, pero el sonido del claxon de un carro me hace detenerme.

— ¡Sube!

Acato la orden de Itachi sin decir nada y me siento de copiloto en su Alfa Romeo 8C negro. Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad mientras acelera a fondo. _Naruto…_ Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerzas mientras siento la ira creciendo cada vez más _. ¡¿Por qué me fui?! ¡Si yo no me hubiese ido en ese instante… si me hubiese quedado contigo!_ Comienzo a sentir el líquido rojizo escurrirse lentamente por mi labio. _¡¿Por qué?!_ Golpeo la ventana con un puñetazo. _¡Maldición!_

— No te desquites con el auto Sasuke, no conseguirás nada.

— Cállate.

— Nadie es culpable, no seas duro contigo mismo.

— Cállate.

— En estos momentos, debes de ser fuerte por Naruto.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No entiendes na…!

Me callo al sentir como frena en seco haciendo que voltee a mirarlo con la más fría de mis expresiones, pero vuelvo en mí al ver su semblante sereno. _Solo quieres ayudar… eso lo sé, pero aun así… me gana la impotencia de no poder hacer nada_.

— Al igual que tú, estimo a Naruto, pero no conseguiremos nada si nos alteramos, es cuando más necesitamos de estar calmados y analizar la situación. No seas impulsivo o terminarás hiriéndote a ti y a la persona que más quieres.

Vuelve a avanzar mientras me quedo callado. _Es imposible mentirle al fin y al cabo él me conoce desde siempre_. Giro la mirada hacia la ventana y observo la velocidad con la cual vamos. _No me importa romper las leyes de tránsito si con eso consigo verte ahora mismo_. Vuelvo mi vista al frente. _¿Cómo alguien te puede hacer eso? ¿Por qué lo harían…? Tú eres la persona más buena y humilde que he conocido. ¡¿Quién te haría algo así?!_

— Tranquilízate Sasuke. A pesar de que suene imposible, debes de hacerlo. Por otro lado, nuestros padres ya han hablado con Jiraiya-sama y han acordado encontrarse lo antes posible; por lo pronto, esperaremos a que Naruto despierte y lo trasladaremos a la residencia principal.

— ¿Vendrá a vivir con nosotros?

— Sí, hasta que su abuelo regrese. Padre ya dio la autorización de trasladarlo apenas abra los ojos; además, Tsunade-sama, la mejor doctora de la familia Ootori6, irá personalmente a tratarlo.

Asiento mientras la ira comienza a desvanecerse. _Al menos estará en las mejores manos y bajo la protección de los Uchiha._ Al quedarme solo en casa por tanto tiempo (el que dura las horas de su trabajo), padre puso guardias de seguridad por todos lados, que viven adentro y están armados hasta los dientes. _En nuestra casa nada malo le puede pasar_.

Nuestra familia se ha encargado por generaciones de ser los ministros de economía y finanzas del país; además, tenemos múltiples empresas esparcidas por todo el mundo. Por otra parte, rivalizamos con cuatro grandes empresas a nivel nacional: Ootori, Akashi, Namikaze y Hyuuga. Los cinco somos conocidos como las cinco grandes potencias del país. Los Ootori son reconocidos por provenir de una larga línea de doctores que tienen múltiples empresas dedicadas a la salud; los Akashi por tener la firma de abogados más grande del mundo y por no perder un caso nunca; los Hyuuga por sus múltiples hoteles dentro y fuera del país; y los Namikaze por sus empresas de tecnología.

— A penas lleguemos tendré que informar a padre sobre la salud de Naruto, tú aprovecha el momento y ve con él. Sé que Naruto se pondrá feliz si lo primero que ve al despertarse es tu rostro.

— No tienes por qué decirlo.

Hablo mientras retorno a mi típica personalidad. _Tiene razón, en estos momentos no debo de preocupar a Naruto… sobre todo cuando se entere de lo que le pasó a sus padres_. Aprieto los puños con fuerza. _No importa, yo no te dejaré solo nunca más. ¡Te lo juro!_ Pienso mientras miro el enorme hospital a lo lejos.

— Una cosa más antes de que lleguemos. No debes de decirle nada a Naruto sobre la muerte de sus padres. Todavía no se sabe cómo reaccionará si le cuentas eso… es mejor que lo sepa una vez este mejor.

— No soy idiota, no lo haría aun si no me lo hubieses dicho.

Sonríe de lado mientras frena estacionando el auto y bajo de él. _Tengo que verle_. Pienso mientras entiendo la indirecta de mi hermano. _Se demorará un poco en los trámites; además, debe de estacionar el auto… momento que aprovecharé para ir a la habitación en donde se encuentra Naruto_. Entro en el enorme edifico y el inconfundible olor a hospital invade mi olfato y aunque lo odie, no le presto atención. Camino en dirección a los ascensores y entro en el primero que abre la puerta. _Se encuentra en el piso 10_. Aprieto el botón con dicho número y espero mientras la música de hospital comienza a sonar por los altavoces.

— Naruto…

Susurro al ver como el ascensor se detiene en el segundo piso dejando paso a un chico de lentes junto con otro rubio. _En estos momentos podría estar al lado del presidente o del papa y no me importaría_. Giro la cabeza mirando la parte en donde están los números de piso que va subiendo el ascensor. _Por experiencia sé que a esta hora no hay muchas personas, así que el ascensor llegará más rápido de lo habitual_. Chasqueo la lengua como un acto de desespero mientras sigo mirando ese tablero. _Necesito verlo ante de que…_

— Oh… pero si se trata de Sasuke. ¡Entonces no me había equivocado! Por un momento pensé que no eras tú, pero esa cara de pocos amigos y ese chasquido de lengua, no hay duda… eres Sasuke Uchiha.

Arrugo el ceño ante lo dicho por el chico rubio que había entrado hace un rato; por su parte, él se posiciona en frente mío con una sonrisa boba en los labios. _¿Me conoce? ¿De dónde?_ Miro fijamente a sus ojos de extraño color entre violeta y azules, haciendo que la imagen de un niño montando un cabello blanco en Francia aparezca en mi mente.

— Tamaki Suoh.

— Sí, el mismo. Pensé que no me reconocerías; es decir, nos conocimos en Francia en ese campeonato de Horseball.

El horseball es un juego oriundo del sudoeste de Francia. Se trata de un deporte que combina el baloncesto, el polo y el rugby. El objetivo es conseguir más anotaciones en la canasta verticales del equipo opuesto. En este deporte juegan cuatro personas -más dos en las bancas- que intentan meter la pelota, envuelta en un armazón de seis asas de cuero, en la canasta del adversario. Este deporte, más que por diversión, lo jugaba por obligación puesto que se trataba de una tradición familiar por parte de mi familia materna.

— Sí.

— Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí.

— Digo lo mismo.

— ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Siete, ocho?

— Diría que recién pasará medio año.

— ¿En serio? ¡Wau! El tiempo sí que vuela. Siento como si hubiese pasado una eternidad.

— Medio año es mucho tiempo, Suoh.

— ¿Mi apellido? ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

Habla arrugando un poco el ceño, señal de que está molesto. _Lo reconozco, sé que te enfada que te diga así, pero es educación básica llamar a alguien por el apellido y no por el nombre_. Pienso mientras me preparo mentalmente para sus réplicas.

— Llámame por mi nombre, TA-MA-KI. No es muy difícil, ¿verdad Kyoya?

 _¿Kyoya?_ Miro al chico de cabello negro que no hace más que escribir algo en su laptop, pero, al instante, cierra su computadora para regresarme la mirada. _Sí, se trata de un Ootori_. Pienso mientras sigue mirándome sin pestañar. _¿Una pelea de miradas?_ Sigo observándolo sin hablar. _No me importa quién seas, en estos momentos no tengo ganas de nada_.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes dos ya se conocen? Normalmente Kyoya no aparta la vista de su laptop y tú no prestas atención a la gente que te rodea.

Ambos volteamos la vista dejando la competición en un empate, por el momento, y miramos a Tamaki, quien está intentando armar las piezas en su cabeza. _Es la primera vez que lo veo. Mejor dicho, es la primera vez que conozco, personalmente, a alguien de la familia Ootori. El único recuerdo que tengo en un hospital, es cuando vinimos a ver a mamá cuando se resbaló jugando conmigo en la pista de hielo y pasó cuando tenía cuatro_.

— Es la primera vez que lo veo.

— ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de un Uchiha?

El ambiente del lugar comienza a tornarse tenso. _Dado que nuestras familias compiten, nosotros somos, automáticamente, rivales_. Afilo la mirada mientras el otro me regresa el mismo gesto. _Los Ootori, siempre se han llevado bien con los Uchiha, pero también son rivales… ¿Tengo que llevarme bien con él?_

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado preguntarte lo más importante, ¿qué haces en el hospital? ¿Te encuentras mal? Si es así podemos decirle a la abuela de Kyoya que te cure.

 _Es verdad, tengo algo más importante que hacer en este hospital que pensar en los Ootori; además, Tsunade es la cabeza de esa familia y es quien ayudará a Naruto, de ser así… ojo por ojo, diente por diente; terminaré aceptando la relación amical que tienen ambas empresas_. Relajo mi expresión y volteo para ver el número en el que estamos. _9, falta solo un piso_. Niego con la cabeza mientras camino en dirección a la puerta, esperando a que se abra.

— He venido a ver a alguien que está mal. Nos vemos.

Hablo mientras se abre la puerta del ascensor y salgo sin decir nada más, pero una mano me detiene en medio de la puerta haciendo que voltee y mire a Tamaki. _¿Qué sucede esta vez?_ Pienso al mirar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Cuídate.

Me suelta mientras la puerta del ascensor se va cerrando lentamente. _¿Qué? No, no importa. Se trata de Tamaki, al fin y al cabo_. Suspiro mientras ignoro lo que acaba de suceder y camino en dirección a la habitación 124. _Mientras Naruto se quede en mi casa tendré más contacto con la familia Ootori… si Tamaki se entera entonces querrá ir a visitarme. En ese pequeño viaje que no duró más de dos meses él se pegó mucho a mí, a pesar de mi forma de ser_. Volteo a la derecha mientras cruzo por las escaleras y al costado izquierdo de unas enfermeras que no dudan ni un segundo en voltear a verme y comenzar a hablar entre ellas. _Nunca entenderé a las mujeres_. Confieso por lo bajo en mi mente mientras apresuro el paso disimuladamente. _Tengo que llegar cuanto antes_. Pienso al ver el cuarto número 122 _. Dos habitaciones más y estaré contigo_. Hablo mientras comienzo a correr y paso la alcoba 123. _Solo una más…_ Incremento la velocidad haciendo que llegue a mi destino más rápido de lo esperado. _Naruto…_ Mi corazón empieza a latir de forma precipitada. Abro la puerta lentamente mientras me preparo mentalmente para lo que está por venir. _No debo de preocuparlo, debo de mostrarme los más tranquilo posible…_ Pienso mientras abro la habitación por completo dejándome ver un cuarto blanco con un televisor plasma en la pared del lado derecho, un cuarto cerrado a la mano izquierda y una camilla al frente mío en donde está reposando un ángel… mí ángel.

— Llegue.

Susurro al ver que está dormido y camino lentamente hasta él, dándome cuenta de la jeringa que tiene en su mano derecha y que llega hasta una bolsa de sangre. _¿Quién pudo ser capaz de hacer algo como esto?_ Pienso acercándome cada vez más. _¿Por qué tú?_ Llego hasta su lado y me fijo en las vendas que cubren su cuello, abdomen, piernas y manos. _Es mi culpa… si yo me hubiese quedado más tiempo nada de esto hubiese pasado_. Aprieto los puños con fuerza mientras me siento al lado de él. _Lo lamento…_ Cojo un mechón rubio de su cabello y lo oculto tras su oreja izquierda. _Nunca debí de irme, tuve que haberme quedado como me pediste_. Bajo mi mano hasta su rostro y comienzo a delinear su perfil. _Tuve que haberte hecho caso_. Detengo mi mano encima de sus labios y comienzo acercarme lentamente a él. _Tuve que haberlo hecho…_

— Lo siento, nunca más te dejaré ir. Es una…

 _¡DETENTE!_ Habla mi conciencia haciendo que quede a milímetros de los labios de Naruto. _¿Qué?_ Me alejo al instante. _¡¿Por qué?! Esto no puede estar bien… ¿qué es lo que le quería hacer?_ Retrocedo chocándome con la silla. _Yo soy Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha y tengo muy en claro lo que puedo y no puedo hacer._ Bajo la mirada por unos segundos al suelo. _¿En qué momento me descuidé? ¿Cuándo baje la guardia tanto que él entro? ¿Por qué no puedo eliminar esta oleada de emociones? ¿Quién me puede decir si estos sentimientos están bien? ¿Si me puedo o no, enamorar de otro hombre?_ _¿Cómo pretenden que siga siendo yo mismo cuando tengo este proble…?_ Observo como Naruto comienza a moverse en la cama. _No, no es un problema… y ese es el verdadero problema. ¿A quién trato de engañar? No puedo ocultar más tiempo mis propios sentimientos… puedo pretender engañar al mundo entero, pero jamás me podré engañar a mí mismo._

— Tengo miedo… miedo de perder a mi único mejor amigo y quisiera decirte miles de cosas, pero no puedo. Se supone que un Uchiha no tiene sentimientos.

Hablo a sabiendas de que no soy oído. _Nunca podría decir esta clase de cosas cuando está despierto, sería muestra de debilidad, una que mi padre me obligó no tener… pero cuando te conocí, eso no te importó, aun cuando te evitaba, tú estabas atrás de mí_. Sonrío ante mis pensamientos. _¿En qué momento fue que se invirtieron los papeles? Ahora soy yo quien necesita de ti…_ Bajo la vista hasta las vendas y la rabia e ira comienzan a inundarme. _Tú eres la única persona que estuvo conmigo sin obligación de un lazo sanguíneo. Estuviste ahí porque así lo quisiste… y cuando más me necesitabas, no estuve para ti. ¡Maldición!_ Cierro los ojos mientras choco nuestras frentes. _Abre los ojos, despierta y dime que todo está bien, que nada te pasó, que todo ha sido un mal sueño_.

— No me importa, ya no me importa. ¡No existe peor ciego que el que se niega a ver! Y por eso ya no quiero ocultarlo más. ¡Me gustas…! ¡Te quiero! Por eso, por favor Naruto, abre los ojos.

Confieso los sentimientos que tanto he callado. _¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! ¿Por qué? Si solo pudiese retroceder en el tiempo… lo haría con mucho gusto. ¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero! ¡A pesar de que ambos seamos hombres! ¡A pesar de que este sentimiento no pueda ser recíproco…!_

— No me dejes…

4: El vestido que usó Anna Kendrick en los Oscar 2015

5: Hotel inventado por mí. Sería una combinación entre el Al Arab en Dubái (parte exterior) y el Ritz de Paris (parte interna).

6: En esta historia, Tsunade es familiar de Kyoya Ootori de OHSHC.

De vuelta por si no entienden algo! ;3


End file.
